


Where you belong

by reginangoh



Series: LOCK HENRY UP AU [3]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Kidnapped, M/M, forcefully turned into toon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-05 04:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginangoh/pseuds/reginangoh
Summary: Henry tried to build a new life for himself after he returns from the war, not knowing that there are people at the studio who are planning something just for him.





	1. Chapter 1

The first thing Henry did when he is back in the US was to head straight to Sammy's apartment and when he found out he doesn't live there anymore he heads to his house to find it empty of the most important person in his life, there isn't even a note. It broke his heart to think that Sammy might have moved on after he left but didn't track Sammy down and beg him to take him back. If Sammy is happy then he is happy even if his heart hurts.

He couldn't bring himself to draw any cartoons other than Bendy so instead of finding work in the cartoon industry he moved back to live with his parents and help them in their store. That's where he saw Linda again, his childhood friend who is just as beautiful as the last time he saw her.

His parents don't know that he is in love with a man, they won't have accepted that their only son is gay, so when they arranged for him to marry Linda he did not complain. At least he would be spreading the rest of his life with someone he considers a friend. He forced a smile throughout his whole wedding, his heart punishing him for marrying someone other than Sammy throughout the wedding but he did not let his pain show and focused on making this Linda's dream day.

Linda doesn't understand why her husband would wake up crying and just assumed he had a nightmare of his time at war, she didn't understand why there is a hint of guilt and sadness in his eyes whenever he looks at their first child but it had disappeared by the time their second child is born so she did not bring it up to anyone.

What she didn't know is that Henry would dream of his time with Sammy but when he wakes up to see that it's all just a dream he'll cry for his lost love. Whenever their first born does something that reminds him of Sammy he would feel guilty and upset, she could have been their child if he wasn't forced to leave. He got better at hiding his feelings by the time his son is born and does his best to be a good father instead of drowning in the past.

He loves all of his children and does his best to give them everything they wanted. They all grew up loving both art and music and each of them is good at different things. His oldest is good at the piano and drawing backgrounds, his second is good at the drum and making clay figuring and his youngest is good at the guitar and drawing characters. Each of them has a bit of Sammy in them and sometimes he is able to trick himself into thinking that they are his and Sammy's children.

He might be seeing things and making connections that aren't there but it is those thoughts that kept him sane. It keeps him from drowning in his guilt of marrying someone other than Sammy and after Linda's unfortunate passing he falls deeper into his imagination, he would pretend that it is Sammy who had passed away leaving him to raise their three children. It is unfair to Linda but he is a selfish man, and all he wants is his Sammy.

To his greatest pleasure, the day when his children leave the nest would never come as they have all decided to start up a company together and set up shop in their childhood home. Working part-time at their family store and working on creating their own cartoon during their spare time, he couldn't be more proud of his children.

"Dad." His oldest walked up to him as he is cooking breakfast. "You got a letter from your old boss." She said as she holds out the letter. "Want me to read it for you so you can continue cooking?"

"Yes please, Sweetie." Henry is curious as to why Joey would write to him after so long.

"Dear Henry, it seems like a lifetime since we worked on cartoons together. 30 years really sure slips away. Doesn't it? If you're back in town, come to the old workshop. There's something I need to show you. Your best pal, Joey Drew." She looks up at Henry. "Are you planning to go, Dad?" She asked as she places the letter down.

Henry thinks for a while before turning to her. "Do you think I should go?" There are so many memories there and he isn't sure he wants to remember them.

"Well I think it is good for you to go and take a look around, you've always said it is the best days of your life so why not go and remember them?" She smiled. "Besides you said Joey was your best friend right? You can reconnect and be friends again!"

Henry smiled softly as he plates the food. "Alright, Sweetheart." He wraps an arm around her and kisses her forehead. "I'll go."

_______________________________________________________________________________

Henry drives himself to the studio after making sure his children would be alright without him. He went straight to the studio and park his car next to it. "Look at you, still looking good after 30 years." He smiled as he looks up at the studio. "I've missed you." He whispered as he walks up to the front door and takes out the hidden key, he hid it there before he left. He didn't come back until now because he didn't think he is welcomed, but now he is invited back by Joey Drew himself. It has been 30 years but better late than never.

He takes a deep breath before unlocking the door and steps into Joey Drew's studios again. "Alright, Joey. I'm here. Let's see if we can find what you wanted me to see." He walks down the hallway, smiling softly as he looks at the posters on the walls but the minute he steps into the workroom he felt a sharp pain at the back of his head and he falls unconscious.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Sammy catches Henry before he hits the ground and pull him close to his inky body, not caring that he is getting ink all over his love. "You are finally here." He whispered as he greedily takes in every detail of his face. "You've aged well." He drops the dustpan he used to knock Henry out to hold his hand. "But we'll fix you."

Sammy frowned behind his mask when he saw the line left behind by Henry's wedding band. "You're married? No surprise I guess, you must have thought I left you. But it doesn't matter, whoever you married doesn't matter. You're here and never leaving again." He picks Henry up and carries him bridal style down to the ink machine. "Whoever you married had you long enough. You belong to me now." He growled as he holds Henry close.

He gently lay Henry on the pentagram they drew on the ground and take a step back as Bendy enter the room. "He's ready." He told Bendy.

Bendy nod his head as he walks towards them to start the process of changing Henry to an ink person.

________________________________________________________________________________

Henry groans softly as he comes back to the world of consciousness. "What happened?" He asked softly as he tries to move only to find that his arms are chained up, his arms are raised and spread to the sides with three chains on each arm keeping him chained to the chair he is sitting on.

"I see that you are awake, My Love." Sammy step forward with a grin on his face, while they wait for Henry to wake Bendy had finally made him perfect.

"Sa-Sammy?" Henry's eyes widen when he saw his love and he can feel the love and warmth he hasn't felt in a long time bloom in his chest. But as he feels the best he has felt in years something in the back of his head is screaming at him that something is wrong.

"That's right, My Love." Sammy steps forward and gently stroke Henry's cheek. "I have been here the whole time, waiting for your return while you enjoy yourself fucking some bitch." He growled but he keeps his hand gentle, no matter how angry he is he does not have it in him to hurt his love.

Henry closed his eyes as he leans against Sammy's touch and whimpers softly at what Sammy said, his hand is gentle but his words are hush. "I didn't enjoy it, Sammy." He said softly as he looks down in shame. "It hurts to be with anyone other than you..."

"Then why did you marry, Henry?" Sammy growled as he hooks his finger under Henry's chin and makes him look up.

Whatever Henry was going to say is stuck in his throat when he finally looks right into Sammy's eyes, they are no longer beautiful blue but pie cut inky black.

Sammy chuckle softly. "So you finally noticed? What do you think? Joey fucking Drew did this to us." He growled Joey's name. "But it's okay now, you're here with us and you're never leaving."

"Wha- what are you talking about, Sammy? Who's us? And why can't I leave?" Henry asked nervously, he has dreamed of reuniting with Sammy for so long and now...now that he is here in front of him he doesn't know what he thinks.

"Do you really think we'll let you stay human and leave us again?" Sammy raises an eyebrow. "No, we can't risk that happening again. And as for who 'we' are..." He said as the door behind him opens up. "Henry, I would like you to meet your creation and son, Bendy." He grinned as he steps aside so Bendy can walk closer to Henry.

Bendy place his hand gently on Henry's shoulder and gently stroke his cheek with his thumb. "Creator..."

"Bendy...how?" Henry whispered, unable to take his eyes off of Bendy.

"Drew tried bringing Bendy to life but being only ink he doesn't have a soul." Sammy said as he stands next to Bendy. "Speaking of souls...you have children, yes?" He grinned.

"Ye-yes...two girls and one boy..." Henry tried to process everything he was just told.

"Very good." Sammy unchains Henry's right arm and places a pen and paper on his lap. "Tell them to come here, this will be your chance to say your goodbye." He said before pulling Bendy away from Henry.

Bendy made a confused noise as he looks down at Sammy.

Sammy wave for Bendy to bend down a little and whisper into his ear.

Bendy's grin widen at what Sammy is suggesting to him as he watches his Creator write his letter, he loves Sammy's plan and he can't wait to meet his Creator's children, his siblings.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow! Look at this place!" A grinning female jump out of the car. "I'm so glad dad invited us to visit!"

"Do you think we'll be able to have a studio as big as this?" A male asked in awe as he stood next to his sister.

"Ours will be bigger." A female said confidently as she got out the driver's side of the car.

All three of Henry's children have his dark brown hair and warm brown eyes. The first female is the shortest among her siblings and Henry's oldest. The male is the tallest and Henry's second child. The second female is slightly taller than her sister, Henry's youngest and the only one among her siblings who can drive.

"Let's go let's go let's go!" The oldest said in excitement as she opens the door and enters the studio.

The youngest shake her head, their older sister is like a child sometimes. "I have to lock the door so you should go after sis before she ends up lost."

The second laughed as he nods his head. "Got it, Sis!" He smiled as he entered the studio to find his older sister.

The youngest smiled as she locks the door and makes sure it is really locked before leaving to find her siblings. She entered the studio and look around for her siblings, but before she can take more than a few steps in she is hit over the head and pass out before she even hits the ground.

Sammy grinned widely as he throws the oldest over his shoulder and drags the two younger ones by their legs, he is pleased that they all take after Henry, not that it will matter once he is done with them. Henry's blood in their vein will ensure that they will come out as the perfect version of Henry's creations on the first try, unlike the unperfect monster lurking in the depths of the studio.

______________________________________________________________________

The oldest groan softly as she woke up for her unplanned nap and force her body off the floor she is laying on, first thing she noticed is that her hands are tied in front of her and when she looked up she found her father with his arms spread like a bird and chained to the metal bars sticking out of each side of the chair he is sitting on and a gag in his mouth. "Dad!" She yelled as tries to get up and run to his side only to be yanked back down to the ground. "What the..." She looks behind her to and she can feel her scream die in her throat at what she saw.

Bendy is crouched behind her with a hand on her left leg to keep her in place.

"Good thing Bendy was here to stop you, didn't think you'll wake up so early." Sammy said as he walks through the door. "But then again I guess it is no surprise for someone to want to be close to their soul."

"Who are you? And what do you want?" She growled at the man and her eyes widen when she saw both her younger siblings unconscious in cases just outside the room they are in and it is being filled with ink. "LET THEM GO!" She yelled as she kicks Bendy in the face, making him lose his hold on her, and throw herself at Sammy with pure rage in her eyes but before she can reach Sammy she is caught by Bendy who is quick to recovered from his shock and is now hugging her to his chest.

Bendy ignore her struggles as he turns to Sammy for permission to start.

Sammy nods his head. "Go ahead, won't want her to escape if we keep dragging this on."

Bendy nod his head and slow pull the oldest into his ink.

The oldest started to panic when she felt herself sink into the ink demon that is her father's creation and used all her strength she broke free from Bendy before running towards her father, he will be able to save them if she is just able to free him!

But before she can reach the first step she is yanked onto the ground again by the ink demon and is being slowly covered by his ink.

"Dad! Help us!" She begged as she tries to reach for her father, but now that she is closed enough she can see that he no longer looks the same, looking younger than she remembers, his sun-kissed skin is pale and most different of all is his eyes, no longer the same warm brown that she and her siblings shared with him, now it is the same inky black pie-cut eyes he used to draw. But she can tell that he is still her father by the look of pained worry he has on his face so she continues to reach out to him, she just has to free him and he can help them.

Sammy walks up to Henry and gently caress his cheek. "I guess something good came out of your marriage." He said softly. "I still don't like it even if she is now dead." He glances back to see how the progress is going, the two youngsters are now awake and trying to break free but it is too late for them, a few more minutes from now and the ink will fill up the whole case. The oldest has somehow managed to free herself from the rope that tied her hands together and is struggling to pull herself to Henry. "Your oldest is so stubborn, but I shouldn't be surprised, she is your daughter after all and you can be so stubborn when you want to." He said softly as he move to stand next to Henry so he can have a better view of his children. "Watch, Henry. Your creations are being brought to life." He said as he force Henry to watch as his children all fight to stay human.

Tears run down Henry's cheeks as he can do nothing but watch as his children are turned, he wished he has never believed that Sammy was going to let him say goodbye to his children, never written that letter, never came back to this studio and learned what happened to his love. His children are all paying for his mistakes now and there is nothing he can do about it.

His oldest managed to get close enough to place a hand on his shoe but her whole body is covered with Bendy's ink and only her face is visible now.

"Dad..." She smiled up at him, she knows it is too late for her but before she is consumed by ink she wants her dad to know that it isn't his fault, she doesn't blame him and she still loves him very much. She looks up at him and hopes her father managed to see the love in her eyes before the ink completely cover her and her body collapse onto the ground.

It hurts Henry more than anything to see the loving warm brown eyes of his firstborn disappear under ink and all he can do is sob softly to himself as her body fall and change right in front of him.

"There is no need to cry now, My Love." Sammy said softly as he wipes away Henry's tears. "We'll all be together as one big happy family now, isn't that you always wanted?" He gently kisses the top of Henry's head. "Our children need to rest now but they will be alright." He bends down to pick up Henry's oldest, who is now perfect Bendy, and lay him on Henry's lap. "Congratulations, it's a boy." He moves to unchained Henry.

Henry wraps his arms around Bendy when he is finally freed and gently wipe away the extra ink off of him. Is the creature in his arms his creation or daughter, does it even matter now? He is now stuck here with Sammy and his children/creations. They can no longer go home and they can never leave. So he might as well get used to his new life and make the best life he can for himself and his children with Sammy's help. He closed his eyes as he tries to fight back tears, this isn't the life he wanted to have with Sammy and his children but he'll have to make do with what he has.

Sammy wraps his arms around Henry and lifts up his head to kiss him lovingly. Years without Henry was hell but now Henry is back! And best of all, they have children now! Beautiful children that belong to the both of them! He is so happy that he is finally getting the life he has always wanted, a family with Henry.


End file.
